


Quodo Anthology

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: just a bunch of short drabbles i forgot were on my google drive





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> i just kind of read through these and fixed baby mistakes so im sure theres still a good amount of them in here

“And you- you're always here! and you never buy anything. You always have to sour up the mood! Always following me around the station- I can't even go to a cargo bay to check on my incoming stock without you trailing along behind me! Why are you  _ so _ obsessed with me Odo! Surely there is more important people you could stalk-   _ actual _ dangerous criminals to harangue! You just  _ can't  _ seem to leave me be- “

“Quark, shut up” Odo stared at Quark with his arms crossed over his chest. Quark smiled a gamblers grin. 

“Make me-” Quark jerked his chin at Odo. 

Odo’s grumpy countenance faltered for a fraction of a second, and he looked genuinely surprised. 

Quark glared at Odo, but with a trace of a smile on his lips. 

“See,” Quark had a mischievous gleam in his eye,  “you can't keep me quiet - this isn't some dictatorship where you can arrest me for  _ talking _ \- in my own bar no less- you'll just have to listen to me or leav-”

Quark couldn't finish whatever he was about to say because Odo had grabbed Quark just under his lobes, yanked him forward, and kissed the words right out of his head. 

The entire bar had gone silent, Morn sipped his drink casually, and several people craned their necks to get a look at the action. 

Odo released Quark and the Ferengi stumbled forward slightly as he tried to follow the retreating lips. Quark blinked and looked around like he wasn't sure where he was. Quark opened his mouth to say something, but just kind of wandered off in a daze instead. 

 

Odo smiled after him like a man who just won a game of springball against an equally skilled opponent. 

 


	2. Interested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda for 'Q-less' season 1 Ep 7

“Isn't there anything you desire -”

“Latinum plated bucket to sleep in?” Quark leaned forward as Odo stopped to consider the offer 

“Bah” Odo shook his head and looked back at the padd he was holding. 

Quark's smile widened as he leaned a little closer “ what about a -  _ companion _ ”

Odo looked up at Quark again, slowly. Quark licked his lips as they made eye contact   

“You mean- to  _ couple _ ?” Odo narrowed his eyes at the bartender 

Quark nodded and propped himself cockeyed on Odo’s desk. Odo looked around his office, a faint nervous air about him. 

“Bah- why would I be interested in that-” Odo tried to swivel his chair away from Quark, but the Ferengi blocked the chair mid-turn. 

“Got’cha-” Quark’s smile turned positively lecherous. 

Odo attempted his most off putting scowl but only managed a look of slight panic. 

“Go away, Quark, you're free to have your auction- just leave me alone” Odo tried desperately to appear interested in the padd. 

“Why can't you just admit it ?” Odo looked at him with a piercing gaze “You're just as lonely as the rest of us -”

Quark fixed Odo with an equally piercing stare and the silence hung heavily between them. 

“Quark even- even if I wanted to..  _ couple _ . I don't have time for it. I can't split my attention. Between working as a lacky for the federation, and a being considered a Cardassian collaborator by the Bajorans- I simply don't have time to ..  _ couple _ .”

Quark watched his speech with enthusiasm, nodding along to every excuse the constable had prepared “..and besides, I couldn't be seen involved with a known criminal -”

Quark blinked at that - “what- you mean me?”

Odo looked at him like he was an idiot, “I thought you were implying-”

Quark seemed almost frozen for a second before he started to cackle uproariously “ you thought  _ I _ wanted to couple with  _ you ?”  _

Odo looked slightly hurt and looked back at his padd while Quark continued to laugh himself onto the floor. 

“ alright -” Odo slammed the padd on the desk “that's enough”

Odo stood and started to drag the Ferengi out of the security office but Quark gained control of himself and stalled their exit. 

“ Odo- Odo wait-” Quark put his hand on Odo’s chest “ I didn't mean to insult you. “

Odo scoffed 

“I just never thought you would -” quark smiled a genuine smile at Odo “be interested”

“I'm.. not,” with that Odo shoved Quark out of his office and turned back to his desk

Quark watched the Constable’s back for a moment and then he scampered off down the promenade, still smiling at the panic he conjured on Odo’s face. 


	3. It's snowing on the Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda for "If wishes were horses" Season 1 Ep 16

ODO: Odo to Sisko.  
SISKO: Go ahead.  
ODO: Is there something you want to tell me?  
SISKO: I'm in no mood for games, Constable.  
SISKO: What do you need?  
ODO: Are the environmental controls broken down? It's snowing on the Promenade.  
SISKO : Snowing?  
ODO: We're looking at five or six centimeters down here.

 

* * *

 

 

“Odo!” Quark called from behind the Constable

Odo turned around in time to get hit in the face with a snowball. The powdery coldness exploded over Odo's face and he grimaced, “Quaark!!”

Odo peeked out from behind a mask of snow and saw the Ferengi doubled over, his raucous cackling filling the promenade. 

He marched forward on the slushy carpeting and picked Quark up by the jacket. 

“Hey Odo, wait-” Quark straightened up at the familiar feeling of the Constables hand bunched in his clothing , “it was a joke!”

“Oh, I'm laughing Quark-” Odo stared menacingly at him and then before Quark could move, blink, or breathe, Odo had extended a gooey hand to the ground, gathered a handful of snow, and thrust it into Quark's face. 

The Ferengi sputtered and shook his head to let fall the snow.

Odo chuckled at him, then flicked some of the snow off of Quark’s brow. 

  
  


 

 


	4. The Finch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this one, it just popped into my head while i was doodling one night so i rolled with it

It was a few minutes before Quark had to open the doors onto the promenade for business hours, he was doing his usual morning checklist when he noticed Morn staring longingly through the door window. 

Quark sighed and threw the dish rag he was using over his shoulder and went to unlock the door for the loitering Lurian. 

“I only let you in early because I can't stand to hear you complain about how I made you stand outside an extra five minutes-” Quark then hurried off to finish his cleaning before Morn could say anything back. 

Quark’s back was to the exit leading to the promenade as he wiped down another table; silently, without even Quark hearing, a small Bajoran finch glided into the bar through the door and landed lightly on Quarks shoulder. He twitched his head to look at the bird in surprise, “what the-”

Quark eyed the bird with playful annoyance, “oh, hey Odo”

The bird pecked at Quark’s face and he shooed him away “get out of here- I don't have time for this.”

The bird flapped around the bar, making large swooping circles, and then came to rest on Quarks shoulder again. 

Quark looked at the finch and scowled, “Odo if you peck me again I will cook your bird feet in a plasma injector and feed them to Morn.”

He finished wiping the tables down and rearranged a few glasses that were threatening to topple off the shelf; the finch bobbed along contentedly with Quarks movements. 

 

Several chubby, elegantly dressed Bolians waddled into the bar and made their way to a booth, Quark eyed them nervously and turned to the bird again, “don't you have better things to do than spy on an honest hardworking bartender.”

The finch just twitched its tiny head at Quark but otherwise didn't move. He sighed again and shook his head- the Bolians glanced impatiently in Quark’s direction. Quark merely gestured to the bird on his shoulder, as if that explained it all. 

He rushed over to take their order, gesturing to them to stay quiet about their merchandise in front of the bird. The Bolians looked at each other, bemused, as the Ferengi scampered off to fetch their drinks. 

While Quark was loading his tray the bird fluttered its wings, brushing Quark’s lobes and causing him to reel away from the finch. “Cut it out, Odo-”

“Cut what out,” a familiar gravelly voice piped up from behind Quark. 

 

Quark froze and looked at the bird.

 

He jerked around to face Odo who was standing in his uniform near the door. Quark’s mouth fell open as he tried to form words, “but I thought-… you were-”

Quark gestured to the bird as the finch flew off into the second level of the bar. 

Odo chuckled “Thought I was what?”

Quark watched the bird land on a side rail and then he looked back at Odo incredulously. 

“I thought you were that damn bird. It’s been pestering me since I opened,” Quark retreated back behind the counter and Odo sat on a stool across from him, “how did an  _ actual _ bajoran finch get on the station-”

Quark noticed then, that Odo’s eyes had a mischievous gleam when he smiled. 


End file.
